luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Levi the Piranha Plant
"Let's see what otha' suckas wanna deal with Levi the Piranha Plant!" ~ Levi the Piranha Plant'' '''Levi the Piranha Plant, or Levi for short, is a Piranha Plant and the iconic main protagonist in Piranha Plant vs. Zombies. While training for the Smash Tournament, he came to the plants in order to get himself stronger by fending off some zombies, with the help of Chomper since the rest of the plants were helping out Crazy Dave when he got stuck in a toaster. When he was ready in Go Shrek or Go Spirits, he and Petey Piranha went into the Smash Manor to get ready for the tournament, only to find out that the manor was overtaken by Shrek. With the help of King K Rool, Incineroar, and Isabelle, the five infiltrated the manor to thwart Shrek's plans, but it was inevitable as Shrek as destroyed everyone except Kirby, killing Levi in the process. When Shrek was defeated, he was revived by Kirby. Appearance Levi appears the same as any piranha plant, which consists of a venus flytrap with a red head, white spots, and a normal stem and leaves to go with it. He also runs around in his pipe, which acts as his pot. Personality Though Levi doesn’t appear in many episodes, his role in his debut and in Go Shrek or Go Spirits proves that he fights to stop the Greater Evil. He is proven to be dedicated and courageous, never stop fighting until the evil is stopped (although he did get obliviated from one of Shrek’s death roars, he did get revived by Kirby). Episode Appearances * Piranha Plant vs. Zombies (Debut) * Go Shrek or Go Spirits - A Smash Bros Ultimate Special * The Misadventures of King K Rool: Rise of Ridley Quotes "Hm, y'know, that's a good question! I'm not gonna answer that." "I've dealt with punks WAY more threatenin' than that! Here, lemme show ya." "Heh heh heh! This is gettin' too easy! Let's take things up a notch..." "I'm your wildest dreams, baby!" "Do I look like a chew toy to you?!" "Well lookie that, you got yourself a pretty little toy! Hope you don't mind if I take it~" "Now dance, prettyboy!" "Let's just aim this here machine at the zombies, and then we're gonna win it... perfectly." ''"Oh shi-" -'''Last words prior to being wiped out from Shrek’s death roar. "And THAT is how you do it Levi style, boy!" "With that performance I gave off, of COURSE we're gonna beat Mario this time!" "Ah don't sweat it, I'll be back! I know I will. There's no way we were supposed to meet just once." "Heh, you should see the looks on your faces! Well lemme tell ya somethin', boy, I've got my sources. And even if I don't seem like much, I know I can take down a greater force like this here ogre!" Gallery Chomp n Piranha.png Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 2.38.19 PM.png|Levi in his Disguise with Petey Piranha Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 10.39.06 AM.png|Levi flies up high! Piranha Plant.PNG Trivia * There was a Piranha Plant who sang "Moskau" by Denghis Khan at one point. ** Although it is technically the same plush, it has no relation to Levi. Category:Heroes Category:Smart Characters Category:Sarcastic Ones Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Plants Category:Sassmasters Category:Antiheroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Guest Stars Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Life Elementals